1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for replicating and restoring metadata.
2. Background
Information technology systems, including storage systems, may need protection from site disasters or outages. Furthermore, information technology systems may require features for data migration, data backup, or data duplication. Implementations for disaster or outage recovery, data migration, data backup, and data duplication may include mirroring or copying of data from one storage system to another. For example, in certain information technology systems, data may be replicated from a primary storage system to a secondary storage system. If the primary storage system is unavailable, then the replicated data in the secondary storage system may be used instead of the unavailable data in the primary storage system.
Recovery time objective is the time in which data availability should be restored. For example, if a trade execution program of a stock exchange should be up and running within thirty seconds of the primary storage system being unavailable, then the recovery time objective for the trade execution program is thirty seconds.
Recovery point objective is the point in time to which data must be restored in order to resume processing. For example, if a trade execution program of a stock exchange fails then certain data may be lost if all data is not synchronously backed up to the secondary storage. The recovery point objective is the point in time to which the trade execution program and any lost data should be restored. The recovery time objective is a period of time, while the recovery point objective is a point in time.